Remembering Mmadness
by breezes
Summary: This is my first fic so please be nice! Basically it's my idea of how Albus and Minerva get together. If you are going to flame, please do it nicely! Oneshot. Not Beta'd!


When Minerva walked into Albus' office for a meeting, her cousin Siobhan is on her bosses lap and they are cuddling. She pales, steps back out of the office, and knocks on the door and comes in. Siobhan smiles smugly at her cousin and Minerva nods at them.

"I was under the impression that this would be a meeting with just us Al-"

"You didn't tell her about us?" Siobhan asks him and he shrugs.

"She never really gave me a chance. As long as she knows before you tell her the other part," Albus says coldly and Minerva's eyes widen as Siobhan shows an engagement ring. She dashes out of the office and hurries to her rooms. She paces just like Albus did in his office until about a month or so ago.

"Why didn't they tell me sooner? Why? She knows I love him and is using it against me!" she cries and collapses into her well worn wingback. She sees his equally worn purple cushioned chair and banishes it to his rooms and summons her chair from his sitting room. When a knock comes at her door from a highly recognized male party she wards her door against him and his new fiancée.

"Minerva? Please let me in," Albus calls and she feels the tears falling from her eyes and hears her house elf pop into the room.

"Mistress, Mistress' cousin Siobhan wishes to come in."

"Let her in, but keep her silenced unless I say she can speak."

"Yes Mistress."

"Bring her in Fwispy."

When Siobhan opens the door Albus looks in and sees her in tears and looks upset with himself. Siobhan tries to talk but cannot and gets angry trying to talk.

"I have asked my elf to keep you quiet until I say you can talk. When I told you I love Albus I didn't mean for you to manipulate him into marrying you. You knew how I felt when you got engaged to him. You are a manipulative person who I don't know how we are family," she says and nods to Fwispy.

"Minerva, I told him to do it to see your reaction, because he wouldn't believe me when I told him that you wouldn't reject him if he made a move towards a romantic relationship with you."

"Wha-…What?"

"Minerva, he loves you dearly. He hates seeing you hurt. He hated acting so cold to you for the last month or so. It hurts him as much as it hurts you. Talk to him."

"Go. I will talk to him. Don't doubt that."

Siobhan leaves and Minerva lifts the ward on the door. Fwispy leaves the room as she opens the door to Albus. When he comes in he sees that the chairs match and changes the chairs back to the way they were that morning. When he sits in his chair she sinks into hers and he opens his mouth to speak but she beats him to it.

"Is it true Albus?"

"Yes. It is true. I feel very bad for what I did to you, love, and I will understand if you do not forgive me but I hope that you do."

"Oh, Albus…" she whispers and buries her face in her hands. He gets up and kneels before her. He tilts her face out of her hands and wipes away her tears that were falling freely now. He kisses her gently and when she responds quickly, to his immense surprise. When he pulls away she stands and pulls him up with her. He pulls her close and rubs circles on her back. She lays her head on his chest and sighs happily.

"I have dreamed this moment so many times. I still can't believe that its real…" she whispers and he chuckles quietly. She looks up at him sharply and he smiles down at her, his sapphire eyes twinkling madly.

"I'm sorry, my dear, I am only laughing because I feel the same way." Albus says quietly and she sighs and lays her head on his chest again, closing her eyes.

When she opens her eyes she snuggles closer to her husband and smiles at the warmth that he seems to give off. When she stretches slightly he pulls her closer and chuckles as she bats at him playfully.

"Good morning dear."

"Good morning Albus."

"Were you alright last night?"

"Of course, I was just dreaming about how we got together… Again."

Fin.


End file.
